The Flames of Spades
by A-Girl-of-Dark-Angels
Summary: What if Lucy had a friend as she grew up? What if that friend went with her when she left home? Meet Jacqueline Spades, Knight of the Heartfilia's. First action story, don't hate me. Natsu/OC
1. Hargeon Port

**Hello fellow Otaku's!**

**If your not an otaku, I pity you. but anyway's, this is a Fairy Tail story where Lucy had a friend! and since I'm practically in love with Natsu, I'm pairing her with him!**

**Now usually, I'm a complete and utter Nalu fan...with a dash of Gale. But, I think I will like my pairing!**

**So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, Natsu and Lucy would be together by now and Gajeel and Levy would have a kid...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fairy Tail**

**_~Hargeon Port~_**

"Um...Sir?" the

"Natsu, we're here! Hargeon!" a small, blue cat with a white underbelly shouted to his companion. He had a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers. The blue cat was carrying a green backpack on his back.

"Get up! Get up!" the small cat continued trying to get his pink haired companion up, but to no avail. The pink haired companion had a severe case of motion sickness.

"Is he okay?" a man from the train staff asked.

"Aye!" the cat said, looking at the man. "He always gets like this."

"I can't handle it." The pink hair man said miserably. "I'll never take the train again…"he turned green just from the word 'train'.

"If the info is correct, 'Salamander' should be in this town." The blue feline said as he looked out of the train. Looked back, he stared at his companion, who had now draped his body out a window. "Let's go!"

"L-Let me rest for a bit…" the man groaned.

The cat stepped off the train just as the whistle blew. Looking behind himself, the cat saw the train leaving…with his companion.

"Save me!" the man shouted as the train left.

"It departed." The cat said.

* * *

_**~ Proper Grocer~**_

"What? There's only one magic store in the entire town?" a busty blonde asked the shop owner in shock. She had brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that was tied in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She wore a blue and white top with a blue skirt. She wore a brown belt with a whip on the left side and a pair of keys on the right.

"Yes. This town lives off the fishing business instead of magic." The old man answered. "Not even a tenth of the people in this town use magic, so this store is specialises in selling to travelling wizards."

Lucy sighed. "Come on, Lucy. We won't find anything in this town." a voice came from behind her. Lucy turned around to look at her companion. 'He' wore a dark blue sweatshirt, black cargo pants and grey shoes. On 'his' right wrist, he had a series of charm bracelets and on 'his' left hip was a Katana. 'He' had pitch black hair that reached the lower portion of 'his' neck and blue eyes.

"Okay, Jack…" they started to head for the door.

"Now, now, don't say that. Please, have a look." The old shop owner rummaged through the drawers behind the counter. "I have a lot of new merchandise, you know."

He brought out a small book with an intricately decorated cover, bearing the device's name as 'ColourS'.

"Girls just love this ColourS magic." He said, he started to play with the merchandise. "You can change the colour of your clothes to whatever you feel like that day!"

"Change! Like this!" the old man's shirt turned purple.

"I already have one." Lucy said as she looked around the shop with Jack. "I'm searching for some powerful gate keys and Jack's looking for some charms." He changed his shirt to yellow again. Lucy and Jack looked around the store more, ignoring the crazy old man. Lucy gasped in excitement.

"Gates, huh? Those are rare…"

Lucy was not listening to him, for she had found a Gate key!

"This is the white puppy, White Doggy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy…" Jack groaned.

"That one's not powerful at all." The shop owner said.

"So what? I was looking for it…" Lucy said with a blush as Jack went back to searching. "How much?"

"20, 000 jewels." He said. Lucy's face darkened. 20, 000…jewels?

"How much might it be again?" she asked again. Maybe she heard the old man wrong.

"Like I said, its 20, 000 jewels." The old man said.

Lucy panicked, they only had 40,000 jewels! If Lucy spent it all on one thing, they would have no money for food or the train! She decided to take drastic measures…

Lucy sat on the counter in seductive manner. "Come on, is it, really, that much you wonderful old man you." Lucy said with a fake smile and seductive look on her face. She winked at the old man. If Lucy had learned one thing from being on the road, it was that men were pigs. One look up a skirt and they were done for.

The old man drooled a little, then sat up straight again. "I'll give you a 20% discount." He said. Lucy fumed. Her body was only worth 20%!

"Ah, come on!" Lucy whined. She sighed when the old man didn't pay attention to her. While he was counted her change, Lucy looked around the store once again.

Everything was cheap, and dirty in some places. She scanned the room for anything interesting that she had missed, when she saw it.

On the counter at the front of the store, a little charm was on display.

"Jack! I found one!" Lucy cheered. Heading for the charm, she picked it up and handed it to her companion.

"Hey, this is the Cairn terrier!" Jack cheered. Looking at Lucy, 'he' hugged her tightly around the waist. "Thank you Lu-tan!"

The old shop owner appeared behind them, causing Lucy and Jack to jump in the air in fright.

"Oh! That's new. Not even sure why it's in a magic shop though, it's just a little charm…" the old man pondered. Jack's eyes widened in delight. If the owner thinks it's worthless, it will be cheap!

"Can I have it?" Jack asked. The old man pondered his options.

"Sure, you getting it for the girl?"

"…Why would I give something to Lucy if it's not her birthday?" Jack asked. 'He' looked over at Lucy. "Lu-tan, do people normally give people stuff that's not on their birthday?"

"Yes, but only for dates and anniversaries." Jack nodded in acceptance.

"I'll sell it for 500 jewels." He said. Jack handed him the money with a smile. 'He' grabbed the charm and hooked it onto 'his' green bracelet. They strode out of the shop with two new items.

As Lucy and Jack walked down the street, Jack noticed that Lucy was fuming.

"What's wrong, Luc-tan?" Jack asked.

"He only knocked off 1000 jewels!" Lucy explained. Looking at Jack, Lucy pouted. "Is my body only worth 1000 jewels?"

"I don't know… shouldn't you be asking a random guy or something?"

"Yes, but that would be weird."

"But you are weird, Lu-tan."

"Says the one buying Tall Tale Spirit charms."

"I was 5!"

"No excuse!"

Jack and Lucy snapped out of their banter when they heard a scream of joy. Looking down off the bridge they were standing on, they saw a crowd of girl swarming in the town square.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. Lucy shrugged.

"You said that famous wizards come to town?" a girl behind them said to her friend.

"It's Salamander-sama!"

"Salamander?" Lucy said to herself mare then to Jack. Where had she heard that name before…?

"Isn't he the one they say can use fire magic you can't buy at a store?" Jack said, pondering if what 'he' said was the right answer.

Lucy clapped her hands together in realisation. "That's him! He's in this town?"

* * *

**_~Somewhere in Town~_**

The pink haired male and cat from the train walked down a street.

"Damn, I ended up taking the train again." The man said.

"You're no good at riding things, Natsu." The feline replied.

"Not to mention I'm starving…"

"And we don't have any money."

"Say, Happy..." Natsu said. "This 'Salamander' is Igneel, right?"

"Yeah! I doubt a fire breathing dragon would be anyone but Igneel, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Fangirlish screams filling their ears. Looking ahead, they saw a crowd.

"Salamander-sama!"

"You're so wonderful!"

"Burn me!"

"Salamander!" Natsu and Happy said together. Running forward, the duo ran towards the crowd with haste, smiling.

"See? Talk about someone and they show up!" Natsu said happily.

"Aye!"

* * *

**_~The square~_**

Following the girls, Jack and Lucy went down to the square.

When they reached the crowd, they had to push through them just to see the 'Salamander'. When Lucy and Jack saw him, their hearts skipped a beat.

Salamander was a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky dark purple hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. He possessed a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows.

He wasn't partially attractive, and yet their hearts was beating so fast. What was happening to them?

_'What's wrong with me?'_ Jack thought. _'Why is my heart beating so fast? ...do I have heart cancer?'_

"Captivating, aren't you?" 'Salamander asked a girl. Salamander suddenly looked over at Lucy, causing her to freeze.

_'He looked at me!' _Lucy thought. Lucy heart sky rocketed. _'Am I this excited because he's a famous wizard?'_ she thought.

Falling into the abyss, Lucy let the hearts take over her eyes. Jack, however, was still conflicted. _'Lu-tan? Is it normal to feel like my heart will come out of my chest? I don't want it. It hurts!'_

A lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-coloured hair burst through the crowd of fangirls.

"Igneel!" he shouted. Salamander looked away from Lucy when he heard the pink haired boy's voice. They both froze.

The hearts disappeared from Lucy's eyes while Jack looked around 'himself' with confusion.

"Who the heck are you?" the pink haired boy asked.

"If I said Salamander, would that ring a bell?" Salamander said, he raised his right hand in a gesture to himself. Jack looked closely at his hand, where two rings were displayed.

The pink haired male was too far away to hear him.

"He's already gone!" Salamander said in shock. The fangirl's went into a rage. They chased after the boy and knocked him down.

"How rude of you?"

"Yeah! Salamander-sama is an amazing wizard!"

"Apologise to him!"

"What's wrong with you people?" the man asked, grimacing in pain as the girls beat him up.

Over with the rest of the girls, Lucy, Jack and Salamander, the girls were glaring in the boy's direction.

"Now, now…just leave it at that." Salamander said dramatically. "It's not like he meant any harm by it."

The girl swarmed.

"He's so kind!"

Jack and Lucy glared at him.

"Here's my autograph. Feel free to show it off to your friends." Salamander said, handing the pink male a signed piece of paper.

"No thanks."

The girls glared at him more. Within a minute, the male ended up in the trash with a blue cat next to him.

"I guess we got the wrong person." The cat said.

"Now then, I have some business at the next port, so if you'll excuse me…" Salamander said.

"Ehh!" the girls yelled in defiance.

"What you're leaving already?"

"**Red Carpet**" Salamander said as he snapped his fingers. Purple fire surrounded his feet and brought him into the air. The small blaze grew larger and larger and begins to spiral around Salamander, who proceeds to stand on the flames' tip. "I'm having a party on my ship this evening! Everyone, please attend!" he yelled to them all from the sky. He then flew away on the fire.

"Of course!" the girls replied to his retreating figure.

"Who the hell was that guy?" the pink haired male asked.

"An ass." Jack said. The male and cat looked over at the mage duo in surprise. "Thanks a lot!" Lucy thanked them.

"Huh?"

* * *

**_~Restaurant~_**

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you!" Lucy introduced herself. Lucy and Jack had taken them to Hargeon's only restaurant; it was a large two-story building with tan walls.

"And I'm Jack."

"Aye!" the cat said

Inside the restaurant, the pink haired boy was shovelling food into his mouth like a man starved in the desert, the blue cat joining him, but at a slower pace. Lucy sweat-dropped as she saw how much the man could eat. He was going as fast as Jack when 'he' didn't eat for a week!

"Natsu and Happy, was it?" Lucy asked.

"You're really nice." Natsu said as he stuffed more food into his mouth.

"Yeah, sure... Just take your time and…" Food came flying near her face. "I'm kind of in a splash zone here…"

_'And there goes that left over money I had saved…'_ Lucy thought grumpily as she pictured the old shop owner.

"That Salamander guy was using a Charm spell, a type of hypnosis spell. That kind of magic can make people attracted to you, but its sale was banned years ago." Lucy explained. She thought of one of the rings Salamander was wearing, the one with the pink heart in the middle.

"So, he's a creep?"

"Yes Jack, he's a creep."

"But thanks to you barging in, the Charm spell was lifted, so this is our way of saying thanks." Lucy said with a smile.

"I see." Natsu said; his mouth was full of more food.

"I know I don't seem like it, but we're wizards ourselves!" Lucy said cheerfully as she hugged Jack around the neck.

"We haven't joined a guild yet, though." Lucy said. 'Oh yeah, guilds are places where wizards gather to share information and take on jobs. You can't be considered a full-fledged wizard unless you've joined a guild." Lucy started to fangirl as Jack snuck a piece of chicken off Natsu's plate.

"But, but…there are guilds all over the world, and it's really difficult to get into the popular ones, see!"

"Don't mind her…" Jack whispered to the duo. "This is normal for her. She's weird, right?" Natsu and Happy nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm just babbling on about the world of wizards and stuff. This is all gibberish to you, isn't it?" Lucy said, waving her hand around frantically as she explained.

"I'm definitely going to join that guild though…I bet I could get a bunch of big jobs with them." Lucy said as she rested her head on her hands.

"Y-You think?" Natsu said.

"You sure talk a lot." Happy said.

"Oh yeah, it seemed like you guy were searching for someone." Lucy asked, snapping out of her guild fantasy.

"Aye! Igneel!" Happy said.

"I heard that a Salamander had come to this town, so it's good we checked it out." Natsu said as he ate a pizza. "But I guess it was someone else."

"He didn't look like a salamander." Happy said.

"They're fire dragons, so I thought it would be Igneel." Natsu explained himself.

"What kind of human looks like a fire dragon?" Lucy asked, questioning the boy and cats sanity.

"He's not human. Igneel's an actual dragon." Natsu said.

"Huh?" Lucy asked in shock. She pictured a large, fire breathing dragon in her mind, destroying villages and lording over gold.

"Aye! He's a real dragon."

Lucy moved further back into her seat. This guy was looking for a dragon? Even in the magic world, dragons were a rare sight.

"Really? That's so cool!" Jack said, smiling brightly as 'he' looked at the duo.

"Something like that wouldn't be in the middle of a town!" Lucy yelled at them. Natsu and Happy stared at Lucy for a long moment as the realisation sunk in. "You just realised this, now!"

"Lu-tan, don't be mean…" Jack complained.

"Anyway, we have to get going, so take your time." Lucy said as she got up from their booth, Jack following begrudgedly after her. Lucy left some money on the table.

"Thank you, come again." A waitress said as Lucy and Jack were leaving. The waitress looked over at Jack and winked, but then froze, causing Lucy and Jack to look behind them.

Natsu and Happy were on the ground, bowing to Lucy and Jack in appreciation. "We appreciate your kindness!" Natsu said. "Kindness!" Happy continued.

"Stop it already! You're embarrassing me!" Lucy screamed. "It's fine, okay? You saved us back there, so we're even now, 'kay?"

"But we weren't even trying to save them or anything…" Natsu said to the blue feline.

"Aye. No payment needed."

"That's it!" Natsu yelled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Salamander signed paper. "You can have this!"

"Who'd want that?" Lucy yelled at him.

* * *

**_~The Park~_**

"Oh my, Fairy Tail's caused trouble again?" Lucy said as she read the latest Sorcerers Magazine in the park. "The Devon thieves got wiped out along with 7 residents… Man, they just go overboard!" Lucy started to fidget in her seat, laughing to herself as she read the magazine.

"Lu-tan…" Jack said. Lucy stopped reading to look at Jack.

"Yeah, Jack?"

"Is Mirajane-san in it today?" Jack said as she popped down beside her.

She flipped the page to see the model. "Ooh! A photo spread!" Lucy said. In nearly all the photos, Mirajane was wearing a bikini.

"But how exactly does one join Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked herself. "I wonder if they have an interview or something."

"Maybe you have to fight someone?"

Lucy closed the magazine.

"The wizard's guild, Fairy Tail…" Lucy said, drifting off into space. "They're just the coolest!" she smiled idly to herself.

"So you want to join Fairy Tail?" a voice came. Lucy shot up from her seat with a start while Jack pulled 'his' sword from its hilt.

"Sa-Salamander?" Lucy yelled. Salamander came out of the bushes.

"I was looking for you." He said. "I wanted to invite you personally to the party on my ship." He looked over at Jack with distain. "If your boyfriend will allow it."

"Your Charm won't work on me!" Lucy said. She could practically feel the man pouring magic into the ring. "That magic's weakness is awareness! It doesn't work on people who know it's being used!"

Salamander sighed. "As I thought. I realised the moment I saw you that you were a wizard. No matter, as long as you come to the party."

"There no way I'd go!" Lucy declared as she turned away from him. "Not to a party thrown by a scumbag like you!"

"I'm a scumbag?" Salamander asked. He looked hurt by her words.

"Nope. You're an ass." Jack poked 'his' tongue out at the fire wizard.

Lucy looked at him with fierce eyes. "You'd go so far to use Charm to be popular."

"It's part of the ceremony, see." Salamander said. "I just wanted the party have a celebrity as a host, see…"

Lucy sighed. "I can't believe a famous wizard is such an idiot." Lucy accused.

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail, yes?" Salamander asked. Lucy gave him her full attention. "Haven't you heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander?" Salamander smirked at her with boyish charm.

"I have! You're one of Fairy Tail's wizard's?" Lucy proclaimed.

"That's right." He answered. "If you want to join, I'll put a word in with the Guild master."

"That party sounds like it'll be wonderful, doesn't it?" Lucy gushed.

"You easy to figure out, you know that?" Salamander said.

"Lucy…"

"Hey, you really think I can get into Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked him with bright, hopeful eyes as she ignored Jack.

"Of course. But in return, keep quiet about the charm, okay?" he proposed.

"Sure thing!"

"We shall meet again at the party, then!" Salamander added before he conjured up his Red Carpet and flew away.

"Yes sir!" Lucy shouted after him.

"Alright!" Lucy jumped in the air in excitement. "We can join Fairy Tail! Until then, we've got to play nice with that dumb oaf!" Lucy snickered to herself.

_'Lucy…I don't like this.'_

* * *

**_~Bridge at Hargeon~_**

"I'm stuffed!" Natsu said as he leaned against the railing. Night had fallen and the stars were out.

"Aye!" Happy yelled. Looked out, the little blue feline noticed a boat in the distance. "Oh, yeah…isn't that the ship Salamander's party is at?"

After quickly looking at the ship, Natsu turned away quickly, his face looking like he was going to vomit. "Gonna hurl…"

"Stop getting queasy just from thinking about it." Happy said.

"Look at that! It's Salamander's ship!" a voice came from beside them. Happy looked over to see a small group of girls.

"I wish I had gone!"

"Salamander?" one of the girls asked.

"You don't know him?"

"He's the famous Fairy Tail wizard that came to town!"

Happy and Natsu looked at them with surprise. Natsu narrowed his eyes at the thought of the wizard. "Fairy Tail?"

He looked back at the ship unconsciously, before quickly turning away to barf.

* * *

**_~On the ship~_**

"Lucy-wucy, was it? What a pretty name." Salamander commented the blonde as he poured her a glass of wine.

"Thanks…" Lucy replied. Lucy was wearing a simple red dress with a slit on the side and a red ribbon tied around her neck. Next to her, Jack was looking at everything warily. 'he' was wearing a white shirt underneath 'his' black blaiser and black pants. 'He' was looking out the window, where 'he' could see birds flying by.

Salamander set the wine bottle down. "Let's start with a toast." Salamander snapped his fingers and small drops of the wine lifted out of the glass. Lucy looked on with amazement and cautiousness.

"Now, open wide, and savour the fruit flavoured gems as they enter your mouth." He tempted. Jack narrowed 'his' eyes at him; he was using his Charm magic again. Just what was he up to…? Lucy and Jack started to feel drowsy.

Jack snapped 'his' eyes to Salamander's face again, no longer looking at the droplets. He was smirking, almost as if they were going to do something stupid…

Lucy stood up and waved the droplets away from her, the sound of a splash hitting the wall echoing through the room. Jack got up from 'his' seat and pulled out his sword again, holding it to the man's throut.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lucy asked. "That's magic to knock people out, Sleep."

Salamander chuckled. He held his chin with his ring hand, as if he believed that Jack wouldn't slit his throut. There were two rings, one with a heart, while the other, a crescent moon. "You're pretty sharp."

"Don't get any ideas, I want to join Fairy Tail, but I have no intention of being your women." Lucy scolded. Salamander chuckled.

"What a handful you are, girly!"

Men came out from behind the curtain in the room, showing men from the ship carrying multiple unconscious girls in formal dresses.

"What the heck is this?" Lucy asked, slightly scared of what was happening around her.

"Welcome to my ship." Salamander said with an arrogant grin. "Please be good until we reach Bosco."

"Bosco! What about Fairy Tail?" Lucy shouted in shock. What was going on? All she wanted to do was to get into the guild of her dreams, the one she has been dream of since she was a little girl.

"Give it up! You're our merchandise now." One of the men said.

"Then, the other girls…" Lucy looked at the men surrounding them.

"That's our Salamander-sama!"

"We've got ourselves quite a haul this time!"

"Why you…!" Lucy said, pulling out her keys. Salamander pushed Jack back with his foot, causing 'him' to fall back on his butt. Bringing his hand up, purple flames shot towards Lucy, taking her keys and dropping them in Salamander's hands.

"Gate keys?" Salamander said as he looked at them. "So you're a Celestial Wizard?"

"None of your business!" Jack shouted as 'he' got up from the ground.

"This magic can only be used by the contract holder." He said. "In other words, these are useless to me." Salamander threw them out the window, causing Lucy to gasp.

"Using magic for evil and tricking people…" Lucy said, her voice flat as she stared at the ground. "That's the worst kind of wizard there is!" Lucy cried.

Before Jack could charge at them with fury, something smashed through the roof of the vessel. As the smoke and debris cleared away, it revealed Natsu. Natsu glared at the slave traders and Salamander.

"Natsu?!" Jack said, shocked that the pink haired boy from before had crash through the roof. Looking up, Jack could see the small, blue cat flying above them…with white wings.

_'Well, it could be worse…'_

Just as the boat rocked, Natsu fell to his knees and turned green. "As I thought, it's no use…"

"Lame!" Lucy said as they stared at their 'saviour' in shock.

"Lucy, Jack! What are you doing?" Happy said from above them.

"Happy! We were tricked. He said he'd help us join Fairy Tail." Lucy explained. "Wait, since when did you have wings?"

"Leave it for later, Lucy!" Jack yelled as 'he' concentrated on the slave traders. "Happy, get her out of here!"

"Aye!" Happy wrapped his tail around Lucy's waist and flew away from the ship.

"Now then…" Jack said as 'he' looked back at the slave traders with a glint in 'his' eyes. "Who wants to die first?"

"After her! It'll be trouble if the council get wind of this!" Salamander told his men. Facing his newest threat, Salamander smirked.

"Now, little boy. Why don't you go back to your mummy?" Salamnder said as he conjured up his fire.

"Don't have one, but…" Jack's charm bracelet glowed as 'he' adjusted 'his' grip on 'his' sword.

"You'll be crying for yours soon enough." Jack brought 'his' wrist to his mouth and kissed the key charm.

**"Portal of Wonder, Alice." **A young, blonde girl appeared in front of Jack. She wore a light blue dress with gold circle designs on the edges worn under a white coloured pinafore, with several layers of white petticoats keeping her skirt fluffy. There was a matching blue wristband with cream trimmings on her left wrist and a blue and gold bow with a purple heart on the left side of her bow. She has long blue and white socks and black school girl shoes. On her right hip, a sword rested innocently on her hip. It was plain looking with white pearls going down the middle.

"Hey, Jack-chan!" Alice greeted happily. She smiled innocently over at 'him'.

"Hey, Alice."

The slave traders began to laugh.

"That's your magic?"

"She's just a little girl!"

They started to advance on the duo as Natsu still lied on the ground.

"Alice, go nuts." Jack said as 'he' picked up the fallen male and threw him over 'his' shoulder.

"You got it!" Alice said, before looking at the thugs with a crazy and sadistic grin. They all grimaced in horror.

"I wonder what the water will look like when your blood finally drips from the deck and into the water. Will it be red, purple? Guess we'll have to find out won't we." And so the bloodbath began.

Outside on the deck, Salamander had finished shooting at Lucy. Seeing that she had fallen into the water, he gave up the chase.

"Ah, well…First we hurry to Bosco." He said as looked out at the horizon, but stopped and paled. In the water, a tidal wave was coming towards them.

"Hit the deck!"

Throwing Natsu to the ground, Jack held onto the deck tightly. 'He' felt the boat roll violently beneath 'him'. Grabbing hold of something, 'he' had no idea what but it was like a pillow, and waited until they reached shore.

Feeling the bump of the wet sand, Jack opened 'his' eyes. Upon opening them, 'he' noticed two things. One, 'he' was on land. And two…'he' was hugging a certain pink haired male around the neck.

"Oi." Jack said as 'he' poked the pink haired male's cheek, hoping to wake him up. Natsu stirred and opened his eyes.

"…Why are you hugging me?" Natsu asked.

"I have no idea. But did you know that you're a great pillow?"

"No…can I get up now?"

"Sure, wait, hold on." Now noticing a rather large piece of wood on 'his' leg, Jack pushed it off with ease and stood up with Natsu.

"So, girl huh." Natsu said, starring pointedly at Jack's chest. Looking down, Jack noticed that her bindings had gotten loose and her small but noticeable chest was seen through her white top. She shrugged it off, no point in binding it up again, seeing as it was wet. She closed her blazer.

"Yup, but don't tell Happy. I wanna see how long it'll take for him to figure it out." Jack winked at the pink haired boy.

"Okay…" Natsu said, accepting that his new friend was cross-dressing.

"Oh, look, its Lu-tan…With Aquarius. Now I know where all the water came from." Jack said, pointing towards their friends. Lucy was talking to Aquarius while Happy was face down in the ground.

"Well, that's nice." Jack said, looking over on the other side of the beach she noticed Alice getting up from the ground, bloody.

"Hey Alice! How were the thugs?" Jack shouted over to her.

"Their blood splatter was awesome!" Alice cheered like a maniac.

"Okay! **Portal Expulsion**." Alice disappeared back to her realm.

Looking down at Salamander and back up at Natsu, Jack decided to get to the ground, where Lucy and Happy were waiting. Jumping down, she heard Natsu talking to Salamander.

"You're a Fairy Tail wizard?"

"And what's it to you?" Salamander asked as Jack hit the ground next to Lucy. "Get 'im, boys!"

"Right!" Salamander's henchmen said together.

Take a good look at this face." Natsu said as he threw off his red jacket.

Salamander smirked as his men charged towards him.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, but stopped when Jack but her hand on her shoulder. She shook her head.

"Don't worry." Happy said while eating a fish he received from the ocean. "I should have told you sooner, but Natsu's is also a wizard."

"Ehh!" Lucy yelled, bursting Jack and Happy's eardrums.

Natsu slaps the two thugs away from him, easily defeating them. He also reveals a red guild mark just below his right shoulder.

"I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail!" he said, glaring down on them fiercely. "And I ain't never seen you before!"

The 'Salamander' imposter paled.

"Fairy Tail?" Lucy gasped. "Natsu is Fairy Tail wizard?"

"Master Bora! He's got that mark! He's the real deal!" One of the thugs said, freaking out and revealing the impostors name.

"I told you not to call me that!" Bora yelled at his henchmen.

Happy crossed his arms. "Bora? Oh, he's Bora Prominence. I heard he got kicked out of the Titan Nose guild. So this is what he's been up to."

Natsu started walking towards Bora with a dark look on his face. "I don't know whether you're a bad guy or a good guy…" he said. "But I ain't gonna let you get away with pretending to be from Fairy Tail!"

"And what do you plan to do about it, boy?!" Bora yelled. "**Prominence Typhoon**!" Bora stretched his arms wide open to his sides, from which a spiralling column of fire is released and sent flying towards Natsu, hitting him straight on.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Jack yelled, their hearts lurched when Natsu was covered in the flames. Jack and Lucy started to run forward, but were stopped by Happy.

"I take no pleasure in defeating big-mouths like you." Bora said as he watched the flames with his men. As he turned his back to the flames, he heard a voice.

"Gross!"

Looking back with a scowl, he saw the faint outline of Natsu in the flames and he was…eating it!

"Are you really a fire wizard?" Natsu asked, continuing to eat the flames. "I can't believe how gross this fire tastes!"

Bora, Lucy and Jack gaped at him. Finally finish eating, Natsu whipped his mouth. "Thanks for the meal."

"W-W-W-W-What the heck is he?" Bora stuttered.

"Fire isn't going to work on Natsu." Happy commented.

"I've never seen magic like that." Lucy said as they stared up at him.

Natsu walked towards Bora again. "Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up."

Taking a stance Natsu begins his attack. "**Fire Dragon's Roar**!" he inhales, gathering fire in his mouth, and then releases such fire in Bora and the slave traders' direction. A large, exploding fireball was sent towards them, wiping them all out in one blow.

Unfortunately, Bora stands over his men on his **Red Carpet. **

"B-Bora-san." One of the surviving men said in agony. "I've seen that guy before. With the pink hair, and scarf that looks like scales…"

"It's got to be him. He's the real…"

"Salamander…" Jack finished for the man in amazement.

"Remember it well…" Natsu said as he lit his arms on fire. "This is what a real Fairy Tail wizard is!" he charged forward.

"**Red Shower!**" Bora said, sending a number of fierce, purple flames in the form of elongated circles at Natsu in a scattered formation. Each and every one of them missed. Jumping into the air, Natsu punches Bora out of the sky and into a secluded part of town.

"He eats fire, and punches with fire?" Lucy asked. She sweatdrops as she watches Bora land with a crash. "Is that really magic?"

"A dragon's lungs to breath flames, a dragon's scales to dissolve flames, a dragon's claws to wrap in flames. It's magic that transforms your own body parts into those of a dragon's." Happy said. "An ancient spell."

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"It was originally magic used to deal with dragons." Happy said.

"My…"

"**Hell Prominence!**" Bora shouted. Purple energy was subsequently released into a large, long and powerfully destructive laser-like beam, creating a chain of explosions throughout the area.

"Dragon Slayer Magic." Happy said. "Igneel taught it to Natsu."

"Damn you!" Bora throws a large, ball of fire at Natsu, but Natsu eats it.

"I'm getting a pretty good meal here." Natsu said. "Listen up jerk. I'm gonna smoke you to a smouthing crisp!"

"Smoke me?!" Bora said.

"Take this!" Natsu engulfs his fist in flames. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu yells as he punches Bora, sending him across Hargeon until he hit the church bell.

"Natsu… You don't smoke things into flames." Happy said.

"Wow…" Lucy said in amazement.

"Wow, but…" Jack said, taking in the damage of the fight. "Isn't this going a bit over board?"

"Aye!"

"'Aye' nothing!" they yelled at the cat.

Jack turned around and saw rune knights running towards them.

"It's the Rune Knights!" Jack said, just as she was about to grab Lucy's hand to run, Natsu grabbed hers and Lucy's, dragging them as they ran away.

"Crap! Let's get out of here!" Natsu said as he ran.

"Why are you taking us with you?" Lucy shouted.

"Well, you wanted to join our guild, right?" Natsu asked. He grinned at them. "Come with me!"

Lucy and Jack stared at him for a moment. Then they grinned. "Sure!" they answered.

As Happy flew above them, they ran away from the destroyed town and towards Magnolia, where their new lives would begin.

* * *

**Well, I think this turned out Okay!**

**Frankly, I love Jack's magic. And the fact that Alice is a maniac...**

**But anyway! I hope you liked this story, I'm not sure if I should continue it...seriously, I made this thing out of boredom.  
**

**Now please...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW!**

**and tell me if I should continue this thing! If I get at least 15 or so reviews by next Friday, I will continue!**


	2. The Dragon, the Monkey, the Ox, the Wolf

**Sorry! I know I said I would update on a Friday, but I was distracted by...things.**

**Not telling though.**

**Anyway, Thank you BookReader and AnimeWatcher, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, JustShaunti and super-anime-fan-23 for being my followers along with newty01 and super-anime-fan-23, again, for Favouring this story!**

**I love you all, but I would rather have the reviews...seriously. But Favouring and Following my stories equal a 5 on a review scale...or something like that to me.**

**Hope you like the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Dragon, the Monkey, the Ox and the Wolf**

**_~Outside Fairy Tail~_**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy said as they reached the building.

Jack and Lucy looked up at the building with awe.

"It's huge!" Lucy commented. They had gone directly from Hargeon to Magnolia, and Natsu had marched them straight up to the guild that Lucy and Jack had dreamed about joining for years.

Fairy Tail! The guild with all the wizards the girls looked up to and respected…at last, they'd made it!

Natsu kicked the doors to the guild open, yelling. "WE'RE BACK!"

The people in the guild hall looked over and called over to them.

"Oh, welcome back!"

"What's up!"

"Hey!"

"There you go makin' trouble again!" a guild member said. He was sitting next to another guild member drinking beer. "You half destroyed Harge-" The man was cut off as Natsu kicked him in the jaw and sent him flying.

"What the?" Jack said, looking on in shock with Lucy.

"That info about Salamander was a lie, wasn't it?" Natsu yelled at him.

"How would I know?" the guild member replied. "I just told you some rumours that've been going around!"

"What'd you say?"

"You wanna go?"

And with that the guild exploded into chaos. People started throwing around cups, chairs, tables, as a matter of fact, a whole manner of objects were being tossed, including…people.

"Now, now Natsu." Happy said, trying to calm his dragon slayer down. "This isn't something to get-"Happy was interrupted as a member fell back onto him.

"Wow…" Lucy said as she looked past the fighting. "We've actually made it into Fairy Tail!"

"So Natsu's back?" a man in his underwear said as he stood up. Lucy screamed in shock while Jack laughed. "We've gonna finish what we started, Natsu!" he walked towards the brawling sphere.

"Gray, your clothes." A tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and long, mid-back length brown hair said.

"Opps!" Gray said.

"This is why all the men here have no class." She sighed, chugging down a _barrel_ of beer. Lucy looked on in shock while Jack wondered how she could still have a curving waist with all the drinking she does.

"Let's do this!" Gray shouted as he kicked a table away.

Natsu turned around amidst the fighting and yelled back, "Put some damn clothes on and have at me!"

At this a huge man with silver hair walked over. "All this crying and whining before noon? What a bunch of babies."

He walked up to Natsu and Gray, who were now in a fistfight, before he yelled, "If you're a man, then fight me!"

Lucy sighed. "He's encouraging them…" looking in front of herself, she saw Jack looking at the multiple fights with fascination.

The two teenagers turned in unison, yelled, "PISS OFF!" and sent the big man flying somewhere on the other side of the room.

"And he gets owned?!" Lucy shrieked.

"My, how noisy it is." A voice said from behind them. Turning around, Lucy and Jack saw a man with two girls sitting on his lap.

A cup hit him on the head. Lucy turned around to see Jack whistling innocently.

"What's with this place?" Lucy asked herself. "It's like Jack when she's had too much to drink!"

"I'm not that bad…" Jack whined.

"Your right, your worse when you bring Tarrant, James and Ze'ev into the fray."

"It wasn't my fault; your dad put the wine in the glasses!"

Ignoring her, Lucy looked back at the growing fight. "Is there not a single serious wizard in this joint?"

"Oh, newcomers." A soft voice said from behind them. Lucy and Jack turned to see the white haired beauty from Sorcerer's Weekly, holding a tray of beer.

"Mirajane!" Lucy squealed. "In the flesh!"

Walking up to her, Jack poked her shoulder. "Your right, she's real."

Mira smiled at them.

"Um, are you sure it okay not to stop them?" Lucy asked, pointing towards the brawlers.

"Their always like this." Mirajane said as she looked at them. "It's better to leave them alone." Mirajane looked back at the duo. "And anyway-"

The large man from earlier crashed into her.

Lucy and Jack shrieked in shock.

"Isn't it fun?" Mirajane said, before fainting.

"Mirajane-san!" Lucy and Jack shouted. Gray fell backwards, naked, onto Lucy.

Natsu, who was holding Gray's underwear, was swishing them around.

"My underwear!"

Lucy shrieked and covered her eyes, causing Jack to get out of her shock. Jumping in front of her, Jack stopped the naked man from coming any closer.

"Would you be so kind to lend me your under-"Jack released her sword from its hilt and swung at him. When it missed, she punched him across the room.

"As if, pervert!" Jack yelled at him.

The womaniser from earlier picked Lucy up from the ground. "These indelicate oafs causing you trouble?" Jack held the sword to his throat.

"Let…go…now!" Jack shouted. The white haired barbarian punched him across the room before Jack could kill him.

"Men talk with their fists!"

"Men should shut their trap!" incidentally, Jack and Natsu kicked the man away at the same time.

"Oh, hey Natsu." Jack greeted.

"Hey, Jack!" Natsu had gone back to fighting Gray.

The girl drinking out of a barrel was getting ticked off. "God, I can't even drink in peace…You guys, I've just about had enough of you all!" She held up a card in her fingers.

Gray put a fist onto his open palm and yelled. "Now you've done it!"

The big man with silver hair roared and held his fist up, which glowed for a moment before turning into rock.

The playboy fingered a ring he was wearing and quietly said, "You guys are such troublemakers"

Natsu wrapped his fists fire. "Bring it on!"

Lucy cringed and picked up Happy from the ground, trying to use him as a shield. "They're gonna fight with magic?"

"Aye!"

"'Aye', nothing!"

Then the ground shook and a massive figure towered over them. "STOP THIS YOU LITTLE FOOLS!" the figure bellowed.

Lucy freaked out. "GIANT?!"

Jack stared up at him with awe.

Everyone in the guild had become completely frozen.

"Oh, you were here, master?" Mirajane said looking up at the figure.

"Yes!" the giant replied.

Lucy wasn't sure if she could be more shocked. "Master?! This guy?!"

Natsu laughed heartedly. "Everyone's scared stiff! Victory is m-"the master of Fairy Tail stepped on him, silencing his speech.

Lucy shrieked.

The giant loomed over them. "WHAT'S THIS?! SOME NEW RECRUIT, EH?!"

"Yo!" Jack greeted kindly while Lucy cringed, shaking like a leaf in the titan's shadow.

The giant started shrinking…and shrinking…and shrinking. Incredibly, he shrunk down to a little old man hardly up to Lucy's knees.

He held up a hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you!"

"He's tiny…" Jack said to herself.

"But wait, if he's the master…" Lucy said.

"That's right; this is Fairy Tail's Guild master, Makarov-san." Mirajane said.

The Master jumped up and hit his head on the railing of the second floor before standing up on it. "You brats have gone and done it again! Look at all these complaints from the council!" He held up a huge pile of paperwork.

He started rambling, "Gray Fullbuster!" Underwear man looked up. "You completed a job, but you did so with no clothes on! Loke!"

The playboy smirked. "Stop flirting with the council member's daughter! Cana Alberona! You got caught charging alcohol to the council!"

The girl with a barrel of liquor face palmed. "Crap, they found out…"

The Master went on, "Elfman Strauss! You don't beat up your client when he says that being a man means having an education!" The big man with silver hair tch'd and looked away.

"And Natsu…" The old man took a deep breath and sighed in defeat.

The Master looked like he wanted to cry. "You destroyed the Devon thief family, but also destroyed 7 other houses that belonged to the townspeople, levelling a Historical clock tower in Tully village, burning down a church in Freesia, damaging parts in Lupinus castle, Nazuna Ravine observatory collapsed and thus stopped it operations. Caused a lighthouse to collapse. And now you've decimated half of Hargeon's port…"

Leaning over to Natsu, Jack whispered in his ear. "You got busy, didn't you?"

Lucy sweated nervously. '_Most of those articles about Fairy Tail blowing things up were done by Natsu, huh…'_

The list went on. "Levy, Warren, Max, Jet, Droy, Bisca, etc."

"Me too?"

The little man started shaking uncontrollably. "All you little brats are good for is getting the council mad at me!"

"Despite all that…" The papers in his hand caught fire and burned to ashes. "SCREW THE COUNCIL!" he yelled. He threw the papers in front of his, where Natsu jumped and ate the flames.

Lucy and Jack were stunned. The Master continued. "Listen up! The power to overcome reasoning originates from reasoning! Magic is no miracle. When the aura within us and within nature flow together, they form a powerful embodiment. You must focus your entire mind and being into what you do if you hope to achieve this. Worrying about the watchful eyes from above will not allow you to progress. Do not fear those fools from the council. Do what you think is right! That is a Fairy Tail mage!"

Everyone cheered and Lucy and Jack laughed. They could really learn to like this place.

* * *

**_~Later~_**

"So, you want it here?" Mirajane asked Lucy, who held out her right hand.

"Yes!" Lucy said excitedly. Pushing the stamp onto the back of Lucy's hand, her pink Fairy Tail mark appeared.

"There! Now your apart of Fairy Tail!" Mirajane said smiling at Lucy. Turning to Jack, she asked her where she wanted 'his' Guild mark.

"Um…" looking around her body, she decided on the perfect place. She lifted up her shirt, showing her smooth stomach.

"Left abdomen please! Purple." pressing the stamp to her stomach, a purple Fairy Tail mark was marked.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you want it there?" Mirajane asked curiously. Looking over at Lucy, who had gone to talk to Natsu, she whispered. "Lucy can't know."

"Lucy-san won't know." Mirajane pressed her finger to her lips, signalling her silence.

"…I don't want to ruin Miss Layla's work."

"Miss Layla?"

"Lucy's mum… it's the only thing I have of her, really. Lucy has her looks, and her dad's got everything else. But me? I'm just the little girl they took in on Christmas Eve. The one no one seemed to care about." Jack breathed in. "I just…I wanted to protect Lucy, since she's my best friend. So…I asked Miss Layla for a spell." Looking at Mirajane sharply, she smiled softly. "Can't tell though, that's our little secret."

Getting up from the seat, she walked over to Lucy.

"It's Lucy!" Lucy yelled at Natsu, who wasn't even looking at her.

"Lu-tan? Why are you yelling?"

"He called me Luigi…"

Jack snorted. Trying to cover her laugh, she looked elsewhere.

"Is my father back yet?" a little kid asked the master. Looking over at the bar, a little boy with dark hair was staring up at the Master. The old man looked annoyed. "Romeo, your father's busy! And you're becoming a real pain!"

Romeo stamped his foot on the ground. "But he was supposed to be back home three days ago! He hasn't even sent a message back!"

Lucy blinked at the scene, but failed to notice that Natsu had an intense look in his dark eyes.

Master raised his voice a little. "There is not a single wizard in this guild who can't handle himself! Macao is no exception! Go drink some juice or something!"

Romeo was starting to cry, so he hit the old man in the nose and ran off. "You suck, old geezer!"

Lucy felt bad for him. "That's rough…"

Mira looked over from the bar. "I know the Master sounds harsh, but he's really worried about Macao, no matter what he says."

**CRACK!**

The sudden sound of breaking wood made Lucy and Jack flinch and spin around to look at the mission board. Natsu was walking away towards the door away from the request board, which was now dented in the centre.

Nab protested against his actions. "Natsu! Don't break that!"

But the Dragon Slayer ignored him and kept walking, calling Happy as he walked out of the guild hall.

"Master, you sure about this?" Nab asked. "He's going to save Macao, you know."

"This is why his still such a kid." A guild member said.

"All this is going to do is hurt Macao's pride."

"No one can decide what someone else should do with their life." Makaroc replied. "Leave him be!"

"What's he doing?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu is like Romeo-kun, you see." Mirajane said as she washed the dishes. "The same thing happened with Natsu. All the wizards at Fairy Tail carry something with them. A scar, or pain…or suffering…"

* * *

**_~Inside a Carriage~_**

A horse neighs as they sit in a carriage.

"Why are you here?" Natsu asked, looking up at Jack and Lucy miserably.

"Why not?" Lucy said. "Anyway, you really can't handle transportation, can you? There's so much to pity you for…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing…" Jack and Lucy said, grinning at his poor face.

Looking down at Natsu, Jack remembered the story Mirajane had told them.

_"Natsu's father left and never came back." Mirajane said as she packed away the glasses. "Well, its not his real father, but the parent who raised him. Not to mention a dragon."_

_The image of a fierce dragon hording gold came back to them._

_"A dragon?" Jack said in surprise. Wouldn't the dragon eat him after a few years? Making sure Natsu was good and tasty to eat?_

_"Natsu was raised by a dragon?" Lucy said, standing up from the table._

_Mirajane nodded._

_"He was found by that dragon in the forest when he was little. And it taught him how to read and educated him, and taught him magic. But…but one day, it vanished, and Natsu couldn't find it."_

_"So, that's Igneel…" Jack said._

_"Natsu is looking forward to seeing Igneel again someday." Mirajane said. "It's kind of cute of him, don't you think?"_

Snapping out of her thoughts, she didn't notice that she had fallen asleep on Lucy's shoulder. Looking up at her, Jack smiled.

"Hi…" Lucy looked down at the secret girl and smiled as well.

"Waking up, sleepy head?" Lucy teased the smaller, by 5 centimetres, female.

"Shut up, Lu-tan…" Attempted to punch her shoulder, she moved slowly. Lucy giggled at her best friend's drowsy state.

The carriage suddenly stopped, waking Natsu from his sickness.

"We've arrived?" Lucy asked.

"We've stopped!" Natsu cheered, completely revived.

"Sorry, but we can't go any further." The carriage driver said from outside.

Opening the doors, it revealed a snowy wasteland.

"What the heck?" Lucy asked.

They started to walk up the mountain. Well, in Natsu, Lucy and Jack's case. Happy was hanging off Natsu's shoulder.

"It's freezing!" Lucy complained. "Okay, I know it's a mountain and all, but its summer! There's something not right about this blizzard!"

"That's what you get for having such thin clothes!" Natsu yelled over the blizzard. "Even Jack has more sense than you!"

"Don't bring me into this…"

"I don't see you wearing a parka!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy, I think if he can handle being roasted, he can handle a blizzard." Jack said to her blonde friend.

"Lend me your muffler!" Lucy continued.

"Man, she's annoying." Natsu complained.

"Aye!"

"That's it!" Lucy said, coming to a solution. She pulled out one of her silver gate keys. "**Gate of the Clock, I open thee! Horologium**!"

A tall brown grandfather clock with long, black arms, a glass case, Roman-numerals at the centre and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a thin, twirly, moustache-like mouth appeared.

"Ohh, a clock!" Natsu said. He and Happy looked at it in amazement while Jack sighed behind them.

"Cool!" Happy said.

Inside, Lucy was wrapped in a brown blanket. She started talking, but no one could hear her.

"I can't hear you." Natsu said, stating the obvious.

"She says 'I'll be in here'" the grandfather clock said.

"Why did you come with me?" Natsu asked.

"She says 'What job did Macao-san come here to do?'" the clock said.

"You didn't know and you tagged along?" Natsu asked in amazement. "He was subduing a vicious monster, a Vulcan!"

Inside the clock, Lucy paled. Natsu and Happy walked forward while Jack stayed with Lucy.

"She says 'I want to go home'" the clock said.

"And I say 'Go ahead'" Natsu said as he continued to walk through the snow.

"Aye."

Following after them, the girls and clock walked through the snow. Seeing that the clock was slow, Jack picked it off the ground and carried it and Lucy through the blizzard.

"Macao, you here!" Natsu shouted.

"Macao!"

"Geezer I don't know! Where are you?!" Jack shouted to the sky.

A large monkey came down on Natsu, thrusting its massive hands into the snow as it missed.

"It's a Vulcan!" Happy shouted in surprise.

The Vulcan starring at the two males, before running to the side towards the girls.

"Hey, you!" Natsu shouted after him.

Seeing the Vulcan approaching at last minute, Jack didn't have enough time to react as the Vulcan picked Horologium off the ground with Lucy inside it or when the Vulcan picked Jack off the ground. It stared at them with lustful eyes.

"Human females!" it said.

"So it can talk?" Natsu said as he heated his hands with fire. Looking back at the Vulcan, he saw it was carrying the girls away.

"Who cares? Help us!" Jack shouted at him.

* * *

**_~Near the Peak of Mt. Hakobe~_**

"'Why does this have to happen to me' she says." The clock said. Horologium, Lucy and Jack were being held hostage by a monkey. In a mountain. That had blizzards.

They were going to die.

"What's with the monkey? He's being weird…" Jack said as she watched the Vulcan dance around the cave.

The Vulcan came a bit too close to Jack's face. "A woman."

"Yes, I'm a girl. Now fuck off before I kick your non-existent balls!" Jack yelled in fury. This monkey was getting on her nerves.

An alarm went off as Horologium disappeared.

"Hey, Horologium! Don't disappear on me!" Lucy shouted.

"It is time. Fare thee well." The echo of Horologium's voice said.

"I want an extension! An extension!" Lucy cried, tears falling from her face. Jack got up from her spot and stood in front of the Vulcan.

"Same applies to her. No touchy."

"Monkey!" a voice came from outside of the cave. The Vulcan stopped looking at them like them were a piece of meat and looked behind them.

"Where is Macao?" Natsu shouted as he ran towards them. Suddenly, he slipped on the ice, sending him backwards and spiralling away from them.

"Lame…" Lucy said, staring as Natsu got up. Lucy face palmed. "Is he incapable of making a normal entrance?"

"No, don't think so."

"Hey, monkey! Where's Macao?!" Natsu asked again.

The monkey looked at him with confusion. In its confused state, Jack and Lucy ran over to Natsu.

"You can understand me, right? I'm asking about Macao, a human man." Natsu asked.

"Man?" the monkey said.

"That's right!" Natsu pointed his finger at him. "Where are you hiding him?"

"He's already decided the monkey's hiding him?" Lucy said.

The monkey made hand signs at Natsu, telling him to go over to the window.

"Oh, I think it's getting through to him." Natsu said. He followed the monkey to the window.

Looking out of the window. Natsu asked, "Where?" before the monkey kicked him out of it.

"Monkey!" Natsu yelled as he fell into the snowy abyss.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Jack shouted. Behind them, the monkey was doing a jig.

"I don't need men, I like women!"

"Oh no, he's not dead, is he?" Lucy asked.

"No way. Maybe Happy got him?" Jack threw in an idea, no matter how impossible it might have been.

"Women, women, women, women." The monkey chanted their gender.

Glaring at it, Jack and Lucy nodded before using their magic. Lucy held a golden key while Jack kissed a howling wolf charm on the black bracelet.

"**Gate if the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus!"**

**"Portal of the Lycan's, Big Bad Wolf!"**

An extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid cow appeared with a wolf-like man with tan skin, black eyes and scruffy brown hair. He wore no shirt, but a pair of ripped jeans.

"Wolf? Cow?" the monkey said, confused.

"Lucy-san, your body always does you good." Taurus said, staring at Lucy with lustful eyes simular to the monkeys. "Could you be any moo-re lovely?"

"Oi! The fuck you bring me out for?! It's cold, Jack!" the wolf said angrily.

"You're just mad I summoned you while you were peeping on Ruby, Ze've." Jack said, saying the first thing that came to her mind. Ze've blushed scarlet.

"Oh, god. You were, weren't you?!"

"None of your business!" Ze've said, but didn't deny the fact that he peeked.

Lucy and Jack sighed.

"And their all pervs…" Lucy said. Jack nodded.

The monkey glared at the cow and wolf. "How dare you take my woman?!"

The cow glared back at the monkey while the wolf looked at him weirdly.

"Your woman?" the cow said.

"How is _that_ a woman?" Ze've said as he pointed at Jack. Jack shrugged. "More like Satan incarnate..."

"I'm not that bad!" Jack protested.

"You gave Peter a _gun_!"

"He needed a weapon besides that bloody watch of his!"

"He keeps shooting at us!"

"Not my problem!"

While Jack and Ze've were arguing, Taurus and the monkey had engaged in combat.

"Who cares? Just kill the bloody monkey!"

"Fine! But you have to get Ruby to go on a date with me!"

"Fine! I'll talk to Ruby!"

Satisfied with her answer, Ze've joined the cow in defeating the monkey.

Jumping onto the monkey's back, he clawed at his back. The monkey threw him off just as Natsu kicked Taurus in the jaw.

"Natsu?" Jack said.

"I was pretty useless, wasn't I?" Taurus said, defeated by Natsu's punch.

"Weak!" Lucy shouted at her spirit.

"Hey, aren't there more monsters now?" Natsu said as he pointed towards Ze've and the Vulcan.

"Dude, don't come near me. I am not ending up like the cow. Also, we're allies." Ze've said as he backed away. Looking at Jack, he saluted at her, smirking before closing his portal. "Remember, my date."

"Eh?" Natsu said.

"He was a Celestial Spirit!" Lucy shouted at him.

"The monkey?"

"No, the bull!"

"Hold on, how were you saved?" Jack asked.

Natsu grinned at them. "It's all thanks to Happy."

"Aye!" Happy said.

"You can't handle transportation, but I guess Happy is no problem, huh?" Lucy said.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked, staring at Lucy as if she had said the most hurtful words in the universe. "Happy isn't transportation. Happy is my partner. You're mean!"

"R-Right…I'm sorry." Lucy apologised.

The Vulcan jumped at them, shouting "that's my woman!" smashing its fist down, Natsu blocked it with his own. The ground below him shattered.

"Listen up!" Natsu said. "Everyone in Fairy Tail out my friends and allies!" the Vulcan punched Natsu away, Natsu brought his arms across his chest and blocked. "The old man and Mira, and even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman…"

The Vulcan charged at him.

"Happy, Lucy and Jack and everyone are all my friends. And that's why I'm going to bring Macao back home!" Natsu kicks the Vulcan in the stomach with a flaming foot. The Vulcan is sent into the ceiling.

As the Vulcan falls from the ceiling and lands on its feet, icicles crash to the ground next to it. The Vulcan claps its hands together, sending a wave of snow and ice at the. Lucy and Jack duck as the ice nears.

The ice hits Natsu straight on, but melts against his body. "That won't work against fire!"

The Vulcan picks up Taurus's axe.

"Uh…" Jack said, paling as the monkey picked the large weapon up.

"That's Taurus's axe!" Lucy said in a panic.

"Lucy-wucy…" Taurus said, still dazed from when Natsu kicked.

The Vulcan swung the axe at Natsu, but Natsu jumped high, avoiding the attack. The Vulcan continued the swing the axe at him, and all of them missed as Natsu dodged each and every one of the oncoming attacks.

Until Natsu tripped on the ice. Falling onto his back in pain, the Vulcan charged at him again.

"Natsu!" Jack shouted.

As the axe came down on him, Natsu brought his hands up and caught the axe with his hands. The axe was dangerously close to his face. The Vulcan applied more pressure to the attack

"Taurus, go back!" Lucy commanded to her dazed Spirit. She shook him. "If you do the axe will disappear to!"

With Natsu and the Vulcan, Natsu heated his hands on the axe and melted its iron. Small drops of melted iron fell into Natsu's mouth.

"He's melting the axe with his body heat!" Jack said.

"Aye!"

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" Natsu said, his mouth full of the little iron balls. He aimed and shot each and every one of them at the Vulcan, causing it to let go of the axe.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu punched the Vulcan in the face, sending it to the wall and defeating it.

"We did it!" Happy said.

"Natsu…weren't you going to ask the monkey where Macao-san was?" Jack asked her pinked haired friend.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Natsu said, scratching the back of his head.

"He's completely knocked out." Lucy said, crouching down slightly.

The Vulcan glowed.

"What?" they said, before taking in what was in front of them.

A slim, mildly muscular man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair was in front of them. He had linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower part of his face is covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which included a thin mustache.

"Macao!" Natsu said, shocked that his guild mate was the Vulcan.

"Wait, that's him! Wasn't he the pervy monkey just a second ago?" Lucy shouted.

"The Vulcan must have done a Take Over." Happy said.

"Take Over?" Jack asked.

"It's magic to occupy someone's body. Vulcan's are monsters that live by stealing human bodies and taking them over." Happy explained.

Picking Macao up from the rubble, they set him down and treated his wounds.

"It looks like he put up a serious fight before being taken over." Happy said, looking over his injuries with Jack.

"Macao! Don't die on me!" Natsu yelled at the unconscious man. "Romeo's waiting for you! Open your eyes!"

At these words, Macao started to stir. He opened his eyes.

"Natsu…" Macao mumbled.

"Macao!" Natsu said, relieved that he had woken up.

"I'm pitiful…" he said. " I defeated 19 of them…" Lucy gasped. "But I got taken over by the 20th one. I can't believe myself, man…damn it…I can't show my face to Romeo like this…"

"That's not true!" Natsu said. "You did great defeating that many!"

_'Wait, there's more than one of the perverted monkey?'_ Lucy thought. _'And he was doing a job like that by himself?'_

Natsu grabbed Macao's hand to help him sit up. Natsu grinned. "Let's get you home. Romeo's waiting for you!"

_'Amazing…'_ Lucy thought as she and Jack looked on at them. _'I really can't match up to them.'_

Almost as if she could sense her thoughts, Jack put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"What are you guys grinning about?" Happy asked. "You're scaring me."

"I'll pull out your whiskers, cat!" Lucy threatened.

* * *

**_~Magnolia~_**

Romeo sat on a staircase, thinking.

_"Fairy Tail wizards ain't nothin'."_

_"There just a bunch of cowards who spend all their time drinking!"_

_"We all want to become knights when we grow up!"_

_"Wizards are a bunch of drunks!"_

_"Dad, go do a job!" Romeo asked his father. "I can't stand this anymore!"_

_"Okay!"_

Romeo wiped his eyes of tears.

"Romeo!" a voice called.

Looking up, Romeo saw the two new guild members, Lucy and Jack, and Natsu with-

Romeo gasped.

On Natsu's shoulder, Macao was smiling as they walked towards him.

"Dad!" Romeo shouted as he hugged his father. "Dad! I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry I made you worry." Macao said to his crying son.

"It's okay…I'm the son of a wizard, after all."

"The next time those bullies try and pick on you, tell them this:" Natsu, Happy and the girls started to walk away from the happy father and son. "Can your old man defeat 19 monsters, huh?"

Romeo grinned up at him.

Noticing that the others were leaving, Romeo shouted to them.

"Natsu-nii! Happy! Thank you!"

"Sure thing!" Natsu shouted back.

"Aye!"

"And thank you too, Lucy-nee, Jack-nii!"

Turning back to look at the younger boy, Lucy and Jack waved at him, smiling.

"Nee, nee. Jack?" Happy said.

"Yeah, Happy?"

"Are you a girl?"

"Yup, took you long enough. Don't tell anyone though; I'm waiting to see how long it takes." Jack said, winking at the small feline.

* * *

**Now you have met the Big Bad Wolf, Ze've! He is crude, he is violent... He is a Pervert!**

**Ah, I love writing, I really, really do. So much more fun then school work...I have to go back to school tomorrow, that sucks.**

**BUT I SHALL STILL UPDATE!**

**NEXT WEEK...MAYBE! I have literally no idea.**

**But I'll do chapter 3 when I have time, so don't leave me!**

**I love Fairy Tail...and recently TMNT.**

**That is all.**

**So long, farewell...I LOVE ANIME!...AND CAKE!**

**LOTS AND LOTS OF CAKE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW!**

**I'm being Sirius!**


End file.
